


Brown Town

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Embarrassing Situation, Embarrassment, Farting, Gen, Humiliation, Public Humiliation, Sharting, Situational Humiliation, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: AJ has a....less than stellar moment during a live interview with Renee. Thanks, Taco Bell.





	Brown Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> I was dared.

AJ bounces in place, getting ready for his upcoming promo with Renee. His stomach gurgles a little threateningly, but he just has to make it through this interview and then he can make a mad dash to the bathroom. 

They get the lighting just right and he steps up, stomach sloshing and growling again. He shifts the title belt over his shoulder and shakes his hair back. He’s good. He’s got this

“So AJ, what are your thoughts on your upcoming match at Money in the Bank against Shinsuke?” Renee asks, pointing the microphone at him. 

“I’m not worried about it. Why should I be? He think he can just lowblow me…” AJ tunes out of his own interview, working on autopilot, squeezing his buttcheeks together, tensing up as his stomach gurgles again. He’s pretty sure the mics can pick it up. 

Just as Renee is about to ask him something else, a horrid sound escapes his asshole. He tries to cut it off, but it only chops into three different parts as he clenches his ass together even more. It’s wet at the end and AJ panics internally, feeling something seeping into his tights. His very white tights.

There’s no denying what just happened. Renee stares at him, wide eyed, shock on her face. She has no idea what to say and neither does he. His stomach rumbles again and he shoves past Renee, not even trying to be polite as another long, wet sound follows him down the hallway to the bathroom. 

The camera follows him before anyone thinks to cut it off and switch to a commercial or the commentators or something other than his ass as a large brown stain spreads across his tights. 

The smell hits a moment later and Renee barely manages to stifle a cough and the camera turns back to her as she shakes her head. 

“Well, that was the WWE champ, AJ Styles…..” The cameraman gives her the signal that they’re not live anymore and she sighs in relief, feeling terrible for AJ. 

AJ sits in the stall, face burning in humiliation as his ass burns, emptying every bit of the Taco Bell he’d eaten earlier into the porcelain bowl.


End file.
